Melancolia
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: AU Quanto pode durar a eternidade? Mas para aqueles que buscam o amor até um sorriso na escuridão é eterno...
1. Prólogo

_**Retratação: **Naruto definitivamente não me pertence, nenhum dos personagens, nem nada por estilo._

_**Linha do tempo:** Universo alternativo, alguns personagens terão por volta de 16 a 1000._

_**Advertência: **Yaoi – (não digam que eu não avisei), personagens um tanto quanto OCC._

_**Casal: **Sasuke&Naruto._

_**Obs:** Narração em primeira pessoa, mas não garanto que seguirá dessa forma. _

_**Categoria:** Angústia, Drama, Romance._

_**Descrição:** Quanto pode durar a eternidade?_

* * *

_**Título: **Melancolia_

_**Subtítulo:** Alma em Cárcere Aprisionada_

_**Prólogo **_

Não posso precisar a data de quanto estou aqui, pergunto-me todos os dias que faço eu nessa jaula, que faço eu nesse lugar, nunca achei a resposta.

Talvez tenha passado séculos... Talvez dias, meses, anos. Quem ousaria dizer-me quanto tempo mais aguardarei para a redenção ou a salvação isso se é claro houver algum Deus ao qual rezar.

Mas eu sei, no fundo todos sabem, Deus não existe!

Lembro-me vagamente de estar vivo ainda pisando sentindo a consistência entre meus dedos e a felicidade pelas fibras agora inexistentes do meu coração. E que feliz era!

Nossa vida tão contente em alguma época passada, tão distante quanto a própria existência.

Não sei o motivo, não me recordo muito bem o porquê, mas ainda mantêm-se vivo o como! Ainda agora os vejo todos mortos um por um, o sangue vermelho esparramado pelo solo marrom, manchando-o, as roupas todas sujas e as lágrimas tão dolorosas, mas que nunca foram o bastante.

Quanta dor senti em minha fatídica infância, tão só e com pouca idade, quanto desespero sufocado guardei calado.

Mas de chorar fiquei cansado de rever em minha mente todas às vezes em que eles morriam uma, duas, três a dor nunca cessava, porém o sentimento de ódio aplacou a dor e a vingança foi o único caminho que escolhi.

Meu irmão, quantas vezes amaldiçoei sua existência? Muitas das quais já não me recordo e das quais ainda quero recordar já que a boa morte já te levou esquecendo-me, deixando-me. Eu o odeio tanto... Tanto.

Tão cansado minha vida parou, mas o tempo não, minha existência estagnou, mas constantemente ainda sinto o bater do meu coração rindo-se de mim continuamente.

Os anos passam a vida para alguns cessa, mas a minha continua.

Solidão é só o que sinto então. Não há um futuro ao qual me apegar, no qual morrer em paz sem mais esperanças, sem mais não entendo o motivo pelo qual ainda continuo vivendo ainda sentindo pelas veias o sangue correr tão rápido como a correnteza.

Hoje sinto-me compelido a ter inveja ou até mesmo um pouco de pena de meu irmão, não por ele ter matado sua família, mas por ele ter tido a coragem para tal ato, às vezes nas noites enluaradas pergunto-me qual foi o motivo dele me deixar vivo, nunca cheguei a questionar quanto por fim o matei.

Respiro suavemente vendo a fumaça branca que se forma pela minha respiração, não sei porque mas isso me traz recordações quando nos invernos todos nós ficávamos em frente a lareira, onde aproveitávamos a companhia uns dos outros, nunca via meu pai, mas minha mãe sempre estava lá e eu gostava do calor dela.

Nem sei porque guardo essas recordações insistindo em tê-las sempre por perto quando a solidão for demais, talvez... apenas talvez eu goste de ter o que pensar já que os dias aqui são frios e solitários.

Solidão... Quantas vezes deparei-me com ela?

Não é como se fosse alguma novidade essa sensação de vazio, de inutilidade. E é sempre nesses momentos quanto a solidão ataca em sua mais angustiosa figura.

Os anos evaporam-se e eu nada vejo.

Finalmente o sol acaba de nascer, seus raios dourados clareia tudo a sua volta, ainda me lembro da sensação de tê-lo contra pele, num calor perturbadoramente reconfortante... Essa é a sensação que mais falta me faz.

E lá longe vejo o menino que sempre me visita e divertido vê-lo seu cabelo loiro seus grandes e contentes olhos azuis tão bonito e tão puro em sua beleza infantil... É o único do povoado que não tem medo de chegar perto do tumulo ao qual estou preso...

* * *

___**Só – Allan Poe**_

_Não fui, na infância, como os outros_

_e nunca vi como outros viam._

_Minhas paixões eu não podia_

_tirar de fonte igual à deles;_

_e era outra a origem da tristeza,_

_e era outro o canto, que acordava_

_o coração para a alegria._

_Tudo o que amei, amei sozinho._

_Assim, na minha infância, na alba_

_da tormentosa vida, ergueu-se,_

_no bem, no mal, de cada abismo,_

_a encadear-me, o meu mistério._

_Veio dos rios, veio da fonte,_

_da rubra escarpa da montanha,_

_do sol, que todo me envolvia_

_em outonais clarões dourados;_

_e dos relâmpagos vermelhos_

_que o céu inteiro incendiavam;_

_e do trovão, da tempestade,_

_daquela nuvem que se alterava,_

_só, no amplo azul do céu puríssimo,_

_como um demônio, ante meus olhos._

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**_Iniciado:14 de dezembro / Terminado:14 de dezembro às 14:21 da tarde_**

**_Reviwes?_**


	2. I

_**Alma em Cárcere Aprisionada**_

_**-I-**_

Sentado em sua carteira apoiando a cabeça na mão bocejou, olhando através da alta vidraça cristalina do colégio, enquanto mastigava a ponta da caneta.

Estava aborrecido o dia parecia longo, naquelas horas perdidas dentro daquele colégio apenas ouvindo a voz enfadonha do professor explicar uma centenas de vezes aos alunos o núcleo de uma célula, que para a maioria nada significava o citoplasma e todas essas besteiras que mais tarde talvez arrependidos por não ter prestado atenção já que era matéria para nota. Mas quem realmente se importava? Talvez o ruivo que silencioso prestava atenção, os outros conversavam em grupinhos espalhados pela sala.

Suspirou, o tempo corria como uma tartaruga e seus passos pareciam durar toda uma vida, e a cada tic tac do relógio, que em cima da lousa ficava, o agoniava, a espera o fazia morder e estraçalhar a pobre ponta da caneta de cor azul, uma das várias que já não serviriam para escrever.

Mais um minuto, dois minutos e finalmente a liberdade.

Com passos rápidos saiu da sala de aula.

Ás vezes era tedioso estar naquela aula de quatro paredes de altura e larguras diferentes, ouvindo quase monotonamente a voz do sensei que falava uma e outra vez, sempre se repetindo numa mistura infindável de assuntos. Não era como se ele não quisesse aprender era que simplesmente, muitas vezes era chato acordar cedo e ir a escola.

Dava graças ao bom Deus que sua casa ficava atrás da colina, perto da vegetação rasteira, um belo lugar.

Caminhava devagar por uma longa trilha, onde as árvores eram dispostas paralelamente ao longo da trilha e suas folhas caiam secas e amarelas quebrando a cada passo, era uma visão para se pintar, como natureza morta, ou ao menos guardar na lembrança para sempre.

E lá longe na encosta triangular que brilhava mágica à luz do sol, em meio ao pequeno lago verde-oliva, com suas margens cobertas de juncos, serpenteando por pradeiras e pastos, arbustos e grupos de amieiros indo em direção ao vale ao leste; e lá longe podia-se vislumbrar povoados pequenos e diminutos, propriedades rurais rústicas, e nos ninhos de árvores escondidas nas sombras cantando melancolicamente suas doces melodias que eram ouvidas na tristeza quase dardejante da canção que se perdia muito além do horizonte e chiar constante de algum grilho e por fim além do vale uma velha construção, mas parecida à um castelo de antigos reis.

Tudo era como aquele sonho de felicidade que todos temos uma vez na vida, um sonho idílico que nunca acontecia que era sempre uma alucinação de nossa mente perturbada por pensamentos ruins.

Suspirou o ar era doce e agradável, numa brisa fria e acalentadora que lhe reconfortava em seu calor amigável. Avistou em seu caminhar calmo atrás do vale a fonte de seus temores lembrava-se ainda das histórias que a Oba-chan contava quando era uma criança assustadiça o que de fato era só uma coisa de sua infância.

Lembrava-se ainda do que Oba-chan dizia, quando em noites de tempestades, sentando na varanda vendo a chuva cair.

Uma chuva pesada, que afogara toda a vida deixando encoberto pela torrente do rio as plantas tão verdes, uma carga tão pesada que baixava do céu infinito, gotas brilhantes, translúcidas e tridimensionais e lá longe os trovões acertando o chão num tormentoso barulho que assustava e a voz da Tsunade-obaachan dizendo num sussurro:

_- Sabe o que tem para lá do vale, Naru-chan? -perguntou ela com um sorriso olhando para além da chuva que caia pesada em cima das copas das árvores caindo gota em gota em cima do telhado tão fortemente que assustava._

_- Não obaachan o que é? - perguntou o menininho loiro com os olhos tão azuis e tão ingênuos que só uma criança pode possuir._

_Riu ela sinistramente – Lá além do vale há uma lenda que diz que há séculos atrás, mas precisamente na época das bruxas onde a morte era a pior tortura que se podia esperar , um jovem belo tão belo que até as estrelas tinham inveja de sua extraordinária beleza, matou toda a sua família e depois de suicidou e diz a lenda que ele mora por aqui e vem nas noites de tempestades assombrar aqueles que ainda estão vivos._

_E o pequeno Naruto tremendo escondeu-se entre as cobertas de sua cama, e quando a chuva piorava ou os raios prateados se escutavam num estrondo o pequeno ia-se dormir na cama da obaachan, mas quando esta se cansou disse finalmente..._

_- Vá logo para sua cama, aquilo só foi uma história para assustar, então não tenha mais medo..._

_- Mas obaachan..._

_- Nada, de mas anda vá dormir em seu quarto..._

E depois que ouviu aquela história nunca conseguiu esquecê-la parecia estar gravada em sua mente apesar dos anos. E como esquecer algo que lhe assustou mais do que era devido, porém agora que já tinha idade o suficiente para entender como funcionavam essas lendas dos velhos poderia por fim tirar a dúvida, não que ele acreditasse naquele conto tão fantasioso quanto o papai noel, era apenas uma curiosidade que lhe perseguiu por muito anos e já que ele não era mais um menininho assustadiço poderia por fim tirar essa curiosidade da cabeça.

Sorridente decidiu-se, atravessando prudentemente a ponte que separava as duas terras, havia mais há frente uma trilha muito estreita pouco usada o mato crescia na outra ponta da ponte de madeira já apodrecida pelo tempo, porém firme o suficiente para se caminhar por ela.

Caminhou passos indecisos, mas não por que estava preocupado, mas bem pensava se aparecesse algum tipo de bicho estranho dentro daquele lugar, não que tivesse medo apenas tinha nojo daquelas criaturinhas rastejantes de asas ou sem elas com seus zumbidinhos irritantes.

Não sabia quanto ainda tinha que andar e a paisagem se mostrava sempre tão igual com seu verde mais escuro ou a clorofila que dava as plantas esse tom de verde, e o marrom colorindo as terras e as plantas que balançavam silenciosamente com a brisa, e havia também um cheiro adocicado da flor do difundo, uma bela flor tão branca quanto a lua com pétalas desiguais, um caule tão longo de um verde muito escuro, e seguia assim um caminho cheio dessas flores de um cheiro mortalmente divino e preocupantemente encantador.

Depois de mais alguns passos, viu finalmente ao belo castelo, ali estava aquela impressionante fortificação, construída há muitos, muitíssimos anos, por homens indefesos contra homens inermes, ordenada pelos que detinham o poder e faziam as guerras.

As paredes tão altas, construídas que pedras que certamente durariam para sempre, cheias de musgo e trepadeiras que se enroscavam entre as muralhas escondendo o verdadeiro aspecto da antiga fortaleza, algumas pedras já haviam caindo já há muito, espalhadas pelos cantos deixando de pequena morada para os insetos que lá habitavam. E para o lado sul havia uma única torre, com uma única janela onde cortinas já amareladas voavam esparsamente com a brisa.

Ainda andou cerca de dois metros atravessando a grande porta em forma de círculo feita com pedras fincada ao chão. Chegou numa espécie de antigo salão, onde supostamente os moradores recebiam suas visitas ou davam festas grandiosas ou talvez não. Mas à frente havia uma porta de madeira trabalhada, de alguma antiga árvore , procurou por outras entradas mais não havia, apenas aquela porta, unicamente aquela porta.

Daquela distância parecia ser simplesmente uma porta... E ele realmente esperava que se tratasse disso mesmo.

Andou cuidadoso, desviando das poças d´água que se formavam em toda a extensão do velho salão, quando tocou na maçaneta, estremeceu com uma sensação ruim, mas sabia que não havia nada de errado isso ele esperava fervorosamente, a porta se abriu em um rangindo doloroso.

Do outro lado era parcialmente escuro já que o brilho leitoso que se difundia entre os pequenos cantos era claro o suficiente para ver alguma coisa e assim ele viu um longo corredor e no fim deles duas escadas, uma para o andar de cima a outra para o debaixo.

Era um decisão muito difícil, que direção tomar, nunca em sua vida fora bom em tomar qualquer decisão, era melhor esperar para ver o que decidiam então ele escolhia sempre contra a opinião dos outros. Andou um pouco e parou em frente as duas escadas, a de cima com certeza dava para alguma torre e a debaixo certamente dava para algum tipo de calabouço. Olhando aleatoriamente para as duas escadas, não havia diferenças em nenhumas das duas se viam tão iguais que qualquer um podia confundir achando que uma é a continuação da outra. Na escada de cima havia uma pequena luz esparsa iluminando o começo da escada, era um brilho branco, tão transparente e irreal, e na debaixo não havia nada nenhuma luz, apenas o ruído incessante de alguma goteira.

Então cantando "minha mãe mandou" finalmente decidiu-se pela de cima. Subia devagar e a cada passo a escada parecia querer quebrar-se em milhões de pedaços, rangendo escandalosamente, em sua conta mental pode perceber que era uns quarenta lances de degraus.

Chegando ao fim, estava cansado e ofegante, era isso que ganhava por participar de tantos esportes uma canseira por alguns degrauzinhos, parou por poucos minutos tentando recuperar o ar. Levantando os olhos viu dois corredores um do lado esquerdo e outro do direito e havia um mais a frente onde havia uma outra escada. Decidiu seguir em frente subindo a outra escada, chegando à um único quarto de cortinas amareladas, era o mesmo que havia visto do lado de fora e era especialmente lindo, com uma cama de grandes madeiras na cor dourada folhada a ouro, com um dossel preto de veludo e um colchão que lhe parecia pura seda, e no tocador onde havia um espelho sujo de poeira havia um púcaro, onde em séculos passados aquele pequeno vaso era usado para lavar o rosto das pessoas, e do lado esquerdo havia um quadro de tamanho médio, nele havia um menino em sua ingenuidade púrpura, sentada em uma cadeira de jardim com as mãozinhas juntas, era tão branco com seu rostinho aristocrático. Devagar foi se acercando, era uma bela imagem suja pelo tempo, era incrivelmente fascinante.

Mas quando estava à poucos centímetros o chão cedeu aos seus pés e caiu, caiu na mais profunda escuridão, tudo ao seu redor pareci se desfazer em milhões de pedaços numa louca escuridão e um frio terrível passou pela espinha e gritou tanto que sua garganta secou e, sua caída parecia nunca acabar, até que, finalmente caiu em alguma coisa lisa escorregando para o lado, ficando deitado no chão úmido respirando agitadamente, seu coração batia como se fosse escapulir pela boca, atordoado agradecia silenciosamente a Deus por estar vivo, pelo menos parecia estar vivo. Quando finalmente se acalmou pode reparar por fim que não havia nenhuma ferida, nem nada quebrado, olhou para cima vendo o imenso buraco e uma única luz que não chegava aonde ele se encontrava.

Tateando o chão levantou-se, talvez tenha sido uma idéia ruim ter vindo até ali, e talvez estivesse perdido... Sorriu, mas ora ele tinha o melhor senso de direção que já pudera existir em toda a cidade ninguém poderia superá-lo.

Com cuidado e com as mãos erguidas caminhou, tentando prestar atenção em cada passo que avançava. Piscando várias vezes viu ao longe um feixe de luz tão claro, poderia ser apenas uma alucinação de sua mente, mesmo assim sorriu e foi em direção à luz, como se fosse o céu e estivesse indo em busca de algum Deus desconhecido, que pode ou não existir, mas que era uma ponte de salvação para o terror da morte.

Todo o lugar recebia uma luz ofuscante tão clara que cegava, com um suspiro sentiu-se aliviado por ter fugido do escuro, pelo menos em parte. Reparou finalmente no lugar percebendo que o brilho saia do chão quadriculado e no meio havia um misterioso lago, devagar acercou-se, colocando sua mão na água sentindo-a tão gélida quanto a neve, mas ignorou a sensação de alerta, queria apenas molhar o rosto já que se sentia suado.

Quando suas mãos afundaram dentro d´água sentiu um leve puxão, como se algo o estivesse puxando para dentro, seu coração disparou e começou a suar frio, puxou suas mão com toda a força que tinha trazendo consigo uma mão cheia de ossos, olhando para aquilo paralisado, sua mente estava em branco, levantou a vista e viu em sua frente um caveira, tremeu soltando-se e viu a caveira rugir em desgosto e num tropeço angustioso correu, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Não olhou para trás nenhuma vez, apenas correu esbarrando em qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho, não sabia como, mas havia por um milagre achado a saída e correu deixando tudo para trás. Quando achou-se seguro prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais ser impulsivo e deixar que os outros achassem que ele era verdadeiramente um covarde, não que se importasse com a opinião das pessoas, apenas passou por sua cabeça... Só esperava que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

* * *

_**Iniciado:14 de janeiro/Finalizado:19 de janeiro de dois mil e oito**_

_Continua..._

* * *

_Comentários:_

_As palavras em itálico são as lembranças do Naruto . _

_Esse é um fic com temática espiritual, no começo será um pouco confusa, mas nos próximos melhorará, isso será gradativamente. _


	3. II

Alma em Cárcere Aprisionada

Dois

_A tarde estava fresca. Era um dia ensolarado no qual as belas damas palacianas vão à beira de lago passear com suas enormes sombrinhas para conversar, e era nessas tardes fagueiras que as famílias faziam com alguma influência faziam retratos de seus familiares, já __se podia__ dizer um costume._

_E era nesse momento nos jardins primaveris de uma das antigas famílias da região, o caçula da família sentava-se em uma cadeira de ferro com pequeníssimos detalhes, seus olhos de negro anoitecer se perdiam em algum ponto do horizonte além das duas figuras paradas __a__ poucos metros a sua frente._

_O menino juntava as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo, sua pele muito branca fazendo contraste com o verde da paisagem, que o pintor de olhos fixos capturava em sua tela._

_- __Sorria__ Sasuke – disse uma mulher com sorriso afável__, seus olhos brilhando__ felizes e cheios de ternura_

_Mas o menino nada fez, pois, ao longe seus olhos se perdiam num vagar constante, não havia sorrisos nem brincadeiras, sua expressão nada dizia, mas sentia-se feliz sentindo o sussurro da brisa em suas vestes e nas flores com cheiros de lírios._

----------------------

Sentado em uma das várias cadeiras da sala do refeitório, Naruto fingia ouvir a bronca que sua amiga de cabelos rosa dava-lhe sobre algum trabalho que ele havia esquecido e que provavelmente era para entregar essa semana. Ora não era sua culpa que números matemáticos davam-lhe um nó na cabeça e as contas quilométricas que nunca acabava lhe deixava com sono.

E novamente os gritos da garota ecoavam pelas paredes brancas do refeitório e sua voz aguda doía-lhe os tímpanos, mas a garota era sua amiga uma das melhores amigas que tinha. E realmente ele não estava ouvindo o que ela dizia, estava sim com a mente voando para muito longe no sonho que havia tido aquela manhã, antes de acordar com o chato relógio-despertador apitando feito louco.

_"Havia a escuridão fria o silêncio __do lugar vazio o sussurro muito longe da água caindo em pingos, um tormentoso estremecimento gélido percorria sua espinha arrepiando a pele vagarosamente._

_Estava nu, uma brisa batia em seu rosto e corpo arrepiando todos seus pêlos. Andava em uma espécie de lago e cada vez que se movia fazia pequenas ondas __à__ água era espessa de onde subia uma nuvem esbranquiçada, passando lentamente pelo seu corpo._

_Olhava para todos os lados, mas seus olhos não podiam distinguir as figuras que o rodeavam. De repente seu corpo estremeceu quando dedos quentes subiram pelo interior de sua perna indo e voltando com a ponta dos dedos, as unhas resvalando delicadamente sobre a pele arrepiada_

_Gemeu fechando os olhos, não podia evitar sentir-se excitado diante da carícia, queria tirar aquelas mãos de seu corpo e correr o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar, mas nada fez, porque seu corpo já não parecia seu e gemia cada vez que sentia aqueles dedos numa lenta e longa carícia._

_Abriu__ os olhos espantados, quando os dedos tocaram seus testículos e uma figura igualmente nua emergiu d água à sua frente, __seu sorriso cristalino em seus lábios cor de vinho, sua pele pálida em suas feições tão másculas, seus olhos afinados tão negros quanto __à__ escuridão que os rodeava e seu cabelo da cor do ébano caía liso em sua tez úmida cobrindo as sobrancelhas finas._

_Naruto fechou os olhos deixando que seus lábios fossem tomados de forma lenta e persuasiva, gemeu abrindo a boca permitindo que a língua atrevida invadisse sua boca__, seus braços rodearam o pescoço do moreno afagando o cabelo sentindo em seus dedos a maciez dos fios, apertou seu corpo contra o do outro de forma instintiva._

_Gemeu jogando a cabeça parta trás quando o moreno moveu o corpo para cima e para baixo sob seu membro semi-ereto, sentiu os dentes do moreno cravar__ numa forte mordida__ na curva do seu pescoço, gritou sentindo dor misturada ao prazer.__ Sorriu diante da insinuação daquele gesto._

_Num assomo de coragem, Naruto atreveu-se a descer seus dedos pela linha da coluna do moreno, a pele embaixo de seus dedos era quente e macia. Abriu novamente os olhos querendo ver todos os gestos do moreno. Mas como apareceu ele desapareceu, olhou em todas as direções __e já não havia mais nada, nem as sombras que os circulavam, nem a fumaça branca e espessa que escondia os rostos das sombras, ali era apenas escuridão._

_Quis gritar, mas sua voz não era ouvida nem mesmo por si mesmo. "Até que, ouviu uma voz muito familiar o chamando, primeiro baixo depois um grito__ agudo quase o matou__..."_

- NARUTOOO... – gritou a menina, no ouvido do loiro distraído que sobressaltado quase caiu da cadeira – você estava me ouvindo Naruto? – perguntou a menina com as mãos na cintura e as sobrancelhas muito juntas.

- Itaai... – disse o menino massageando devagar seu ouvido – Que foi?

- Naruto! – disse a menina num silvo que significava perigo – Você estava me ouvindo Naruto?

- Aiai, Sakura assim nunca vai arranjar namorado! – exclamou o menino.

A menina franziu mais a testa e uma veia latejou no lado esquerdo de sua testa. Suas mãos se fecharem em punho e de um só golpe nocauteou Naruto e saiu resmungando.

Naruto respirou fundo ainda no chão, já devia ter aprendido a não dizer certas coisas para Sakura, mas quem consegue entender as mulheres...

* * *

O dia se findava e Naruto ainda não havia saído da sala de aula. Não era sua culpa que alguns professores não agüentavam umas brincadeirinhas, um sapo e um pouco de pó de giz não o fazia ter que limpar a sala de aula, podia até ser uma coisa de criança como amavelmente Sakura lhe gritou, mas que podia fazer? Foi um impulso que ele realmente não pode segurar.

Felizmente a sala não estava muito suja e realmente ele já estava acostumado a limpar e esfregar, mesmo assim não era justo, apenas gostaria de ter sabido quem foi o dedo-duro.

Olhou em volta finalmente reparando o quanto à sala era grande e em quanto ela ficava vazia sem as conversas alheias, sem o leve ressonar de alguém dormindo. Era muito quieto e um pouco assustador, não que ele tivesse medo de algo era apenas uma conclusão quase como se tivesse dito que o céu é azul ou que o cabelo do moreno que estava na porta era preto... Quando percebeu abriu imensamente os olhos pronto para gritar ou correr...

- Você é meio lento... Eh! Usuratonkashi...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Iniciado:** 23/02 **Terminado:** 02/03

* * *

**Comentários:**

Bem essa forma de escrever misturando o passado com o presente eu peguei de uma escritora espanhola (muito boa, que eu realmente sou fã) o nome dela é Helena Dax, ela realmente escreve umas belas histórias. Então todos os direitos à ela por usar essa forma.


	4. III

_**ALMA EM CÁRCERE APRISSIONADA**_

* * *

_-**Três-**_

_Podia ainda ouvir os gritos e o choro de sua mãe, enquanto ela morria, implorando por algo que ele não chegou a entender. _

_Trancado ali, naquela fria e pequena sala de paredes sujas e abafadas, sem janelas que custava até a respirar; sentando contra a porta, os joelhos pressionados contra o peito e as mãos contra os tímpanos, tentando não ouvir desde sua mente as vozes, os ruídos, o choro sufocado. O suor frio escorrendo por sua pele, o medo percorrendo-o desde que ouviu o primeiro grito._

_Era como um pesadelo, o ódio nos olhos de seu irmão, tão feroz como a própria morte, suas mãos frias e brancas. O sangue escorrendo pelo chão, tão abundante, tão vermelho, rindo de sua dor, enquanto escorria pelos seus pés sujando-os e então correu. _

_Queria fugir de suas lembranças, a morte correndo tão perto, tão próxima; ainda via o rosto de sua mãe, pálido, estático sem vida, o rosto quase fantasmagórico de seu pai e finalmente o ódio nos olhos de seu irmão, jamais imaginou vê-lo com aquele olhar, porém, lá estava!_

_Ao redor de si havia um alvoroço, gritos e lágrimas, mas não os escutava tudo era uma cena tão lenta retumbando nas paredes ocas do frio castelo. Mas ele não chorava, seus olhos pareciam secos demais ou talvez úmidos demais, já que tudo era um mundo de cores embaçadas e vozes embargadas... Era como as paredes de pedra úmidas e frias, sem vida, apenas um espectador estático sem voz. _

_Desejou com todas suas forças fugir, ir tão longe quanto possível... Ainda não conseguia assimilar o que havia acontecido, eram como se as imagens corressem velozes,como galopes de cavalos selvagens nas verdes pastagens... Em sua mente ainda via cada pequena cena, cada maldito detalhe. 'Talvez se fosse o suficientemente forte, talvez pudesse ter salvado suas vidas?' perguntou em um sussurro baixo trêmulo, sua voz estranha demais para ser escutada. Tinha um turbilhão de sensações que não sabia se conseguiria controlar; apertando as mãos contra a cabeça num desespero temeroso, numa agonia dilacerante imaginou como faria para escapar de sua mente? Como faria para deixar de pensar?_

_--_

Naruto ainda não saia de seu assombro, era como ver o próprio diabo reencarnado, mas com uma forma que faria qualquer um desejar ter tal aparição de vez em quanto... E certamente ele não pensou isso.

Balançou a cabeça corando ainda mais; logo, logo já o confundiriam com algum tomate ambulante que por algum milagre fugiu do Sacolão¹. Ora o que afinal ele era? Com certeza não era uma tonta garotinha apaixonada e com toda a certeza não havia nada demais corar na frente de outro homem 'Claro, também é normal ter sonhos sexuais com outro homem' ouviu a voz irônica de Sakura na sua cabeça, que logo ele associou a sua consciência. Suspirou, tudo parecia confuso demais; em um dia cai numa espécie de caverna e lá vê um esqueleto que o segura pelo tornozelo, com seus dedos esqueléticos, como naqueles contos onde o morto volta para levar qualquer um para o túmulo, e depois teve um dos sonhos mais 

eróticos de sua vida. E a pessoa que parece estar ligada – até – intimamente consigo aparece em sua frente e o xinga, era algo irreal demais...

Ou coincidências demais... E se de alguma coisa ele sabia e tinha certeza e que coincidências demais só podiam significar uma única coisa: mau presságio.

- Cuidado dobe! Não pense muito, senão vai acabar fundindo seu cérebro... – disse o moreno aborrecido.

- Do que você me chamou TEME?

- Você ouviu muito bem! – replicou, depois respirou fundo e continuou antes que o Uzumaki tivesse alguma chance de responder – Escuta! Eu não vim aqui para discutir, quero apenas conversar...

- E porque eu acreditaria em você, hein?

- Porque você ainda não está morto...

- O QUÊEE? Então você está pensando em me matar TEME...

- Eu não disse isso...

- DISSE SIM...

- Não confunda o que eu disse...

- AHHH! MAS SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI SER FÁCIL? TÁ MUITO ENGANADO...

- Eu disse...

- EU SEI ME DEFENDER, SOU FAIXA PRETA EM KARATÊ, TAI KEN DO E TODAS AS ARTES LUTÁVEIS JAPONESAS...

O moreno respirou fundo, estava prestes a perder a pouca paciência que pudesse ter.

- Apenas...

- NÃOOOO! PODEMOS NEGOCIAR... E VOCÊ REALMENTE TEM QUE PENSAR BEM SE VAI ME MATAR – Naruto levantou a mão mostrando cinco dedos – EU TENHO CINCO FILHOS... E OLHA MINHA OBAA-CHAN PRECISA MUITO DE MIM SOU SEU SUSTENTO... SUAS FORÇAS PARA CONTINUAR VIVENDO... VOCÊ SERIA CAPAZ DE TIRAR A LUZ DE UMA FAMÍ...

- CALA A BOCA USURATONKASHI!!

E num movimento veloz, Naruto caiu no chão, suas costas batendo no frio chão azulejado num baque surdo fazendo-o gemer.

Piscou uma duas vezes ainda atordoado, visualizando à sua frente o branco teto da escola e a sombra que se deitava sobre si, sua respiração agitada.

Sem se mover, percorreu com os olhos pela sala de aula e lá estava o moreno, parecendo meio confuso, passando as mãos pela roupa tirando algum amassado invisível. Vestia um tipo de roupa estranha, talvez do século passado ou retrasado num estilo sóbrio tão sério como seu dono. As mãos brancas iam e voltavam pela camisa preta, que para os olhos de Naruto eram algo sexy; os movimentos ondulatórios de 

suas mãos, mãos de dedos finos, bem feitos e cuidados tão macios à primeira vista. Seria assim se as tocasse?

O pescoço que a camisa não cobria, era longo e bem feito. O rosto era frio, duro e anguloso, mas tão masculino: o nariz arrebitado, a boca de lábios finos, porém vermelhos como um pecado. Os olhos eram os mais fascinantes, tão escuros e sombrios. Teriam algum segredo guardado? O cabelo um pouco desarrumado pelo movimento atual era negro com algumas mechas azuis – que talvez fosse algum reflexo da luz – caia macio sobre a testa escondendo um de seus olhos fascinantes...

E novamente Naruto balançou a cabeça corando intensamente, dando-se conta de onde seus pensamentos o estavam levando. Aquilo já estava virando repetitivo, desde quanto um homem chamava sua atenção? NUNCA. E logicamente esse estranho que estava em seus sonhos passados não seria o primeiro. Claro que não!

- Agora você vai me ouvir Usuratonkashi?

- Eu...

- Cale-se!

-...

- Bem... – e com toda a elegância que parecia até estranha levando-se em conta o lugar em que estavam o moreno sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, mas precisamente a do sensei. – Como ia dizendo só quero conversar...

- E sobre o que seria? – disse Naruto levantando-se, ignorando o olhar ameaçador do moreno – É melhor ser rápido que eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada...

- Ah, sim! Estou vendo como você está ocupado...

- É E DAÍ? TEM ALGUMA COISA CONTRA?

- Chega dobe... Já disse que não quero discutir...

- E QUEM É QUE COMEÇA, HEIN TEME?

- Eu estou avisando!

- AH, É? QUE MEDO! VEJA SÓ COMO ESTOU APAVORADO.

E o moreno estranho suspirou, pressentindo que a conversa se estenderia pela eternidade, mas o tempo às vezes podia passar rápido demais e certamente ele tinha mais tempo do que poderia desejar, mas não a paciência, ou talvez fosse só o Dobe que a testasse além dos limites.

Cansado o moreno mais uma vez derrubou o loiro no chão, prensando-o com o seu corpo para que ficasse quieto e não se debatesse como estava fazendo naquele momento. E depois de alguns minutos Naruto parou, com os olhos desorbitados olhava para o rosto do moreno que estava impassível.

Quieto sob o peso do corpo do outro, Naruto tremeu corando fortemente... Aquilo era... Era estranhamente maravilhoso, perturbadoramente maravilhoso... Sentir seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o chão frio enquanto o calor do corpo do outro o invadia devagar, tudo era um convite muito óbvio 

para algo que ele não achava que estava preparado... E assustou-se, como nunca antes... Todas essas sensações eram demais.

Sentiu o suor escorrer por sua testa demonstrando seu nervosismo... Queria fugir, sair correndo de todas essa sensações, ir o mais longe possível desse estranho desejo, mas não podia já que seu corpo não parecia mais seu.

- S.. Sai de cima de mim... – balbuciou Naruto em um sussurro constrangido.

- Vai ficar quieto?

- EU DISSE PARA SAIR – e novamente começou a se debater uma e outra vez.

Mas novamente parou e amaldiçoou tudo e todos... E dessa vez ele parecia uma garotinha assustada sem forças e detestava essa sensação de fragilidade tanto quanto detestava estar ali a mercê daquele moreno desconhecido.

- O que você quer?

- Eu já disse... Só desejo conversar...

- Simples assim!

- É!

- Então, quem é você?

- Isso é uma falta de educação... Não se pergunta o nome antes de se apresentar primeiro...

- Ah, mas é claro! Acho que minhas aulas de etiqueta não estão valendo de nada...

- Hn!

- Poderia agora sair de cima de mim?

E em um segundo o moreno já não estava sob Naruto, e este pode respirar normalmente ou pelo menos tentar. E devagar começou a se levantar também dispensando a mão que o moreno lhe ofereceu, já estava sentindo-se bastante constrangido por ter sido derrubado tão facilmente para ficar aceitando atos de cavalheirismo que só demonstravam o quanto frágil ele parecia ser... Ah! Mas ele demonstraria que é tão forte quanto qualquer homem.

Respirou fundo antes de começar – Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, vivo aqui na cidade de Konoha desde que nasci... Vivo mais no Norte perto do velho castelo... Minhas cores favoritas são cores claras e...

- Está bem! Eu só queria saber seu nome... Devo dizer que é um prazer finalmente conversar com você – sorriu levemente – lembro de você correndo pelas minhas terras ainda criança, nem parece que já faz tanto tempo assim e vendo você agora... Posso ver como você cresceu e percebo o quanto estou ficando um velho nostálgico... Talvez seja apenas a solidão, acho...

- Velho!? – exclamou perguntando Naruto, cruzando os braços em claro sinal de gozação.

-... Que talvez eu apenas tenha vivido demais! – ignorou o moreno ignorando o loiro – Mas eu estou desviando do assunto... Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha...

Continua...

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

_**1 – Sacolão: Para aqueles que não sabem é um lugar que vende frutas e verduras. **_

_Finalmente terminei! Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais longo que os outros, talvez porque eu tenha exagerado na reação do Naruto, ou feito ele parecer tanto uma cópia que eu me pergunto quem é o verdadeiro?_

_Agora o Sasuke ficou estranho demais. Eu queria que ele parecesse mesmo alguém tão velho e de tão grande sabedoria que acho que estraguei o personagem. _

_Bem essa versão é a sem editar, não sei se vai haver alguma editada, dependendo da minha força de vontade talvez não. _

_Eu agradeço à quem está lendo e deixando reviews e a quem não está._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Z.T _


	5. IV Primeira Parte

**AlMA EM CÁRCERE APRISSIONADA**

* * *

_**-Quatro-**_

_**Primeira Parte**_

_Então o cocheiro estalou seu chicote, a carruagem avançava rapidamente em linha reta, depois deu uma volta completa e prosseguiu ao longo de outra estrada com curvas visíveis. Era uma estrada sem muitos obstáculos, apenas poucas pedras no caminho, na estrada de areia seca. Por vezes a subida era tão íngreme que os corcéis já pareciam se arrastar. _

_E o passageiro silencioso apenas olhava a bela paisagem que se desdobrava à sua frente, havia belos bosques de salgueiros e uma linda campina por onde certamente o gado vinha pastar, quando amanhecia ou quando a tarde se fazia presente. Poucas pessoas caminhavam à margem da estrada, tinham grandes chapéus feitos das palhas ou das folhas secas que no outono caem ao chão._

_Dentro na carruagem de cortinas grossas tudo era escuridão, só havia um resquício de luz por onde o passageiro deixava que seus olhos percorressem a paisagem campestre, mas não a admirava nem sequer a via com a verdadeira beleza que tinha._

_Sentado ali com as mãos unidas, pensava unicamente no tempo que havia tardado para voltar. Quando ainda era criança não conseguia entender porque o mandavam para longe, teria preferido ficar ao menos para o funeral, porém seu mentor com voz suave disse que assim o bom nome da família se manteria limpo, sem escândalos e realmente – ele sabia – era o melhor._

_E por esse motivo havia permanecido a metade de sua vida em um mosteiro, 'Talvez assim aprenda a gostar da religião de seus pais' ouviu dizer antes de ir. Mas quem realmente se importava? Ninguém era apenas um bando de pessoas mantendo as aparências._

_E finalmente quando a noite começava a cair e o crepúsculo perdia as cores para dar lugar à noite fechada, e as luzes das lanternas onde o cocheiro viajava foram acessas dando um ar fantasmagórico a carruagem. E o antes repousar das criaturas da noite foi substituído pelos ruídos constantes até mesmo banais._

_Foi então que a carruagem passou pelas grandes muralhas que guardavam o lugarejo, aquele que no passado achou que jamais voltaria a ver. Pegando um caminho mais curto para o castelo, o cocheiro desceu por uma trilha que percorria por entre as árvores retorcidas com seus galhos em formas de grandes dedos que se contorcia a custa do vento que soprava vindo do norte, das montanhas que também guardavam a cidade._

_E logo a carruagem parou em frente às grandes portas do castelo, os cavalos relincharam felizes por terem finalmente um período para descansar e o cocheiro com um gesto silencioso com sua figura coberta pelo capuz e o longo casaco de couro de algum animal, já que a noite prometia ser fria. E Sasuke desceu apenas curvando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento; sua roupa um pouco amassada pelo movimento incessante da carruagem._

_Do lado de fora com os braços cruzados seu mentor o esperava, tinha no rosto um sorriso afável._

_- Venha Sasuke-san, sei que deve estar cansado._

_Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem palavras, em seu rosto não havia nenhuma expressão._

_Dentro do castelo os servos esperavam um ao lado do outro, respeitosamente olhavam para baixo evitando o olhar de seu Senhor, curvando-se cada vez que este passava por eles. E olhando aquelas __pessoas sem na verdade as ver poderia dizer que o número daquelas pessoas cresceu bastante, talvez para suprir as vontades daquele que deveria ter sido seu mentor, não alguém que na primeira oportunidade se livraria dele para desfrutar os luxos._

_- Porque voltou Sasuke? – perguntou de repente o homem de olhos de cobra._

_- Pelo que saiba essa continua sendo minha casa._

_- Não digo o contrário. Apenas acho que você estaria melhor longe daqui..._

_- Esse não era meu desejo e como está vendo decidi voltar..._

_- Não sei se essa foi à melhor decisão_

_- Isso não é você que decidi._

_- Haha! Você ainda é tão simpático como antigamente, ai que saudades! – disse rindo numa gargalhada de arrepiar, dando a mão em sinal de despedida._

_- E vocês bando de desocupados vão arranjar o que fazer. AGORA! – ordenou._

_E os servos se dispersaram rapidamente, uns poucos assustados para não dizer amedrontados murmurando um: 'Sim, Uchiha-sama' desaparecendo da vista de Sasuke._

_Suspirou, finalmente estava sozinho detestava essas aglomerações de pessoas à sua volta. Depois de alguns segundos entrou no antigo estúdio de seu pai, era um escritório que ainda conservava seu ar distinto e sóbrio. _

_Lembrava-se ainda de que quando era criança não era permitida sua entrada, talvez por que ele era apenas uma segunda opção no caso do primogênito vir a falecer; e que ironia pensar que aquele tão desejado filho fosse matá-los sem remorsos._

_E estranhamente o pensamento de que seus pais estavam mortos já não o molestava como antes, não havia mais o previsível sentimento de raiva, nem sequer a dor a alimentava como nos primeiros anos; talvez ele apenas estivesse acostumado demais aquilo tudo e já o sentimento não o incomodava mais. Havia talvez apenas a fria sensação de impotência, de não ter tido nem sequer a força para tentar ajudá-los, e a própria impossibilidade de compreender tudo o que havia acontecido. Talvez e só talvez essa fosse sua própria razão de existência, já que tudo era um silêncio vazio; e possivelmente por isso desejava encontrar seu irmão. _

_Sentado na negra poltrona de seu pai, tentando ouvir os ruídos do lado de fora, imaginava quantas coisas havia esquecido, tantas coisas alegres substituídas por essa sensação de não saber por onde seguir, de estar perdido na escuridão. Ali não havia mais nenhuma lembrança, não aquelas que pudessem perdurar tempo o suficiente para que o sentimento renascesse e lhe trouxesse de volta a fé agonizava esquecida pelos cantos escuros em algum sótão abandonado, mas ele sabia nada jamais seria o que era antes... Nunca mais!_

_Ali naquele lugar que já não parecia ser seu, decorado como antes, porém não mais seu. Sentia-se mais perdido do que quando estava no mosteiro, esperando para voltar, agora ele apenas queria voltar. Porém desejava preencher esse vazio quase tedioso dentro de si e... Talvez e só talvez por esse motivo ele estivesse de volta._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Comentários:**

_Sei que parece que está faltando grande parte do texto, mas o problema não é esse, eu quis colocar a primeira parte do passado do Sasuke em destaque para depois colocar a segunda parte em um segundo capítulo. Eu espero que realmente esse texto tenha ficado bom nem revisei nem nada, ainda tenho dificuldades nessa parte da escrita, mas prometo melhorar._

_Também gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando dessa fic, tenho mais de 300 hits mas ninguém o que acha, por favor façam-me saber se essa fic está sendo do agrado de todos, E vocês podem imaginar pela velocidade que eu a atualizo que eu tenho um carinho especial por ela e gostaria mesmo de saber se compartimos a mesma opinião..._

_Bem eu acho que é só._

_Z.T _


	6. IV Segunda Parte

_**Alma em Cárcere Aprisionada **_

* * *

_**-Quatro-**_

_**Segunda Parte **_

_Era cedo demais quando abriu os olhos. Suas noites insones o haviam levado novamente a mesma velha e desconfortável poltrona._

_Passeou os olhos pelo pequeno escritório que havia feito na torre do lado leste onde a luz do sol era de dificil penetração, massageou levemente seu pescoço. Suspirou voltando a dar atenção ao amontoado de papéis em sua mesa. Tinha tanto o que resolver e em que pensar e, sua pouca concentração não ajudava muito. E por cima de tudo havia a má administração de sua propriedade, só o bom nome da família a salvava; 'o que havia feito seu tutor naqueles anos' pensou irritado, 'ao que parecia nada'. Seu descontentamento aumentava à medida que passava os olhos por aqueles documentos. _

_Havia duas noites em que revisava aqueles malditos papéis, e pensava em uma forma de se livrar daquela presença insuportável, mas sempre reconsiderava já que havia certa comodidade, certo proveito em se ter esse tipo de pessoas consigo, era apenas uma questão de se utilizar bem aquele tipo de imagem, por que era verdadeiro o ditado: 'os amigos perto, os inimigos mais perto ainda!'._

_Franziu o cenho ao reler o registro dos arrendatários,ao que parecia seus arrendatários estavam diminuindo a cada ano, não era de se supor que cresceria já que os filhos tomariam conta do patrimônio. Deixou de lado aqueles papéis, que pareciam infindáveis, sinceramente toda aquela baboseira o cansava de sobremaneira. Sentia às vezes, falta de seus afazeres no monastério, as horas de trabalho duro ao raiar do dia, os dias aprendendo matemáticas e ciências e acima de tudo a obediência religiosa que os obrigava a rezar todo o tempo, a cada minuto do dia. Era cansativo mais tinha seu lado bom._

_Suspirou, outra vez, numa freqüência irritante. Levantou-se lentamente, seus músculos doloridos protestaram diante do súbito movimento. Esticou os braços e as pernas indo diretamente para a janela lateral, que preenchia toda a parede; era uma janela alta, de onde se via desde o jardim ao cemitério que descia a colina, no topo, uma única árvore era visível; por ela, timidamente os raios dourados entravam, iluminando o pequeno espaço._

_Encostou-se na janela pensando que seria uma grande idéia percorrer suas terras, talvez conversando com os arrendatários pudesse ter uma __melhor idéia do que fazer. Não sabia por que se importava com tudo aquilo, devia deixar tudo como estava como desde o começo seu pai quis, sabia apenas, que não era sua vontade fazer reconstruir suas terras, era apenas um sentimento de lealdade para com sua família, talvez fosse esse o motivo de sua procura por seu irmão..._

_E ainda havia a questão da ganância, do lucro que o forçava mais além nos fundos da família, talvez quisesse pensar nos herdeiros da família, tudo era uma pratica condenável, punível, segundos os princípios religiosos que foi obrigado a tomar, professando algo em que não acreditava, nos quais, por mais que tentasse não conseguia acreditar. Com o tempo – talvez – ele pudesse ver mais verdades naquelas palavras, naqueles versos, e talvez ele tivesse mais fé e alguma esperança no futuro._

_Saiu pelo corredor escuro, sem se importar em pegar uma vela, posto que o temor que havia sentido estando no escuro, havia desaparecido com o passar do tempo, talvez por que no monastério sempre tinham que permanecer no escuro._

_Desceu devagar a longa escada, que logo se inclinaria formando um extenso caracol, podiam-se distinguir as pequenas sombras formadas pelas janelas que também seguiam a escada em sua descida._

_Atravessou outro longo corredor, coberto de retratos de vários antepassados mortos, alguns com honras outros apenas com sua vida, até chegar à longa escadaria que daria finalmente ao salão de festas, onde tempos atrás havia tantos bailes quanto o possível, do salão poderia finalmente sair, talvez um passeio pelas terras a cavalo aliviasse um pouco sua própria irritação._

_Estava cansado, verdadeiramente cansado, toda aquela casa o exasperava e o fazia recordar, relembrar sentimentos, relembrar a vida que já não tinha. Ou talvez fosse apenas à tagarelice daquelas mulheres, que não deixavam nunca de suas tolices, diziam que o castelo estava cheio de fantasmas, que o senhor e a senhora do castelo andavam pelas noites nos corredores gemendo suas dores, chorando pelos cantos escuros, suplicando a morte e que suas correntes tilintavam cada vez que se moviam. E seu irmão como um demônio vinha atormentar os sonos puros e castos das mulheres fazendo-as cometerem o pecado da luxuria. Sorriu, essa era uma ótima desculpa para comentar um pecado, culpar outra pessoa._

_Elas diziam que como fantasmas eles desapareciam ao raiar do dia e que cada dia procurava uma vitima para corromper. Sabia que aquelas __mulheres também o consideravam alguma reencarnação do mal, ou até mesmo um fantasma, pela forma em eu cada uma delas o olhava, sempre ansiando mais do que ele era capaz oferecer; por que afinal a única coisa que elas queriam era uma posição, um nome._

_Respirou fundo, finalmente fora da casa, fora da sua prisão, de seu esconderijo. Onde se perguntava se ainda valia à pena seguir, sentia a vida rodar em círculos e tudo era caos que jamais se consertaria... _

_A opaca claridade daquela manhã o cegou por instantes, piscou algumas vezes, colocando uma das mãos sobre os olhos pode ver a pequena trilha que o levaria ao estábulo._

_Era daquilo, a única coisa que sentia uma verdadeira saudade, sua única paixão quando criança e seu desejo quando adulto: a montaria. Era como estar livre, montar em um cavalo e perder-se pelas campinas, correndo pelo prado ao anoitecer, ou quando as gotas de orvalho despencavam das folhas, como lágrimas que nunca se derramaram. E que alegria tão sutil e branda, jamais pode reavivar todo seu prazer de menino, nada podia ser o mesmo e será que algum dia voltaria a ser._

_Balançou a cabeça afastando qualquer pensamento, sempre haveria um tempo para relembrar, naquele momento o importante era saber o estado dos arrendatários. Dessa forma começou a percorrer a trilha. Não era muito grande em extensão, talvez fosse enfeitado demais, já que todo o caminho as flores coloridas vibravam tão belas e perfumadas e das árvores centenas delas caiam, pétalas de cores distintas. Dava graças a Deus que logo a primavera acabaria e já não teria por que ver nada mudar, no entanto, era certo dizer que dentro de uma mudança sempre há um regresso, uma volta no começo, como num ciclo vicioso e talvez fosse isso a natureza um ciclo, sempre lembrando que a vida era tão curta e odiosa como cada ciclo._

_Andava devagar pela trilha, não tinha pressa, talvez apenas fosse o sentimento de nostalgia que o tornará tão preso a sua dor, mas pensar sobre isso se tornava um aborrecimento, cada pensamento que tinha era tão tedioso, qualquer pensamento era por si só uma moléstia, então porque continuar? Ele tinha uma escolha. Ou simplesmente a idéia estava tão enraizada que sempre o atormentaria, como uma ferida..._

_Parou, quando percebeu o trotar leve de um cavalo sobre a grama aparada, voltou o rosto para trás esperando._

_Sua expressão suavizou-se ao notar quem se aproximava._

_O cavaleiro freou alguns metros e desmontou. Sua roupa coberta de poeira e o rosto coberto com um pano branco sugerem que é um viajante de muito longe, talvez tenha vinda das terras baixas. Curvou-se numa mesura simples._

_- Sasuke-san – sua voz soou baixa e abafada pelo longo pano que cobria todo o corpo, deixando à vista apenas seus olhos perolados._

_- Então? – perguntou Sasuke sem cerimônias, já que o tempo era algo do qual ele não dispunha._

_- Caminhemos – sugeriu o cavaleiro, com um tom tímido, havia tempo para se falar – o cavalo precisa descansar – terminou puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas._

_Sasuke assentiu de má vontade._

_- E? – voltou a insistir impaciente._

_- A última pista que pude localizar é perto da cidade de Jaffa, nas proximidades de um dos templos._

_- Jaffa? Tão longe?_

_- Talvez ele tenha desaparecido com os peregrinos, mas isso é só uma suposição..._

_O Uchiha parou de novo, sabia que qualquer decisão poderia arriscar seu futuro para sempre, mas se logrará seu objetivo, não importava._

_Suspirou voltando em seus passos._

_- Aonde vai? – perguntou o cavaleiro._

_- Mandar uma carta para o cardeal – disse simplesmente._

_A decisão já estava feita, talvez fosse precipitado, impulsivo e tolo, mas para seguir conforme o planejado era a única decisão que lhe serviria e se jogasse as cartas certas poderia obter tudo que pudesse desfrutar._

_Continua..._

_

* * *

__Comentários: Mais uma parte e a história ficará um pouco melhor, por que talvez seja mais 'entendível'(se é que existe essa palavra). _


End file.
